A Daughter?
by Little-monkey-girl
Summary: After taking a look at how Vegeta was doing now we are going to take a look at how Chichi’s been . Her current state ? A mother of THREE children and the wife of a husband who will still be dead for the next 5 years . Meanwhile every one else from the gan


**Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ , never will **

_Lmg :_ OK , so we have a deal ?

_Vegeta :_ Yes , if you don't give Kakarrotto anymore freaky lessons I won't tell the audience you broke your bed the last time when you were jumping on it

_Lmg :_ ……….

_Vegeta :_ …What? It's not like we started already .

_Goku :_ …..um actually we just did ;)

_Vegeta :_ …You still won't give him more freak lessons ? (hopeful face )

_Lmg :_ Now Goku I'm going to learn you how you can take pictures of sleeping Vegetables and put them all over the internet :)

_Goku :_ ….O.o vegetables can sleep ? …..O.O what about fruit ? ( looks down at his apple )

_Lmg : _Of course they can , right Vegeta ? ( evil grin )

_Vegeta :_ IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ! ( starts walking up to Lmg with the "sweetest" plans , called strangling )

_Lmg :_ Well people the fic's starting as you can see :) now excuse me I have to run ( runs away with big grin on face and camera in her hands )

**After taking a look at how Vegeta was doing now we are going to take a look at how Chichi's been . Her current state ? A mother of THREE children and the wife of a husband who will still be dead for the next 5 years . Meanwhile every one else from the gang gets a little problem ……. And Goku and King Kai are trying to find a cure for Pikkon's deafness , will they succeed? I don't give them much chance but who knows ! find out .**

**Very Confusing : **

" Hey Goten , Gohan , Chiku ! Come and get your FOOD !" Chichi yelled upstairs , Of course she didn't have to wait very long because the magical word FOOD was used .

"Hey mom" Gohan said and started eating on the table

" IH wom !"Goten cheered while crawling of the stairs . The little boy was one year old and already liked to climb up the stairs and especially explore their garden and play with dinosaurs . Though obviously he couldn't speak very well yet .

"Goten where's your sister?Your TWIN sister ." she said like if she wanted to make that extra clear .

"…" Goten pointed outside into the garden .

Chichi looked outside and saw her little girl playing with a very ….VERY thick rope …. In fact when she looked closer it became clear that the "rope" was actually a very large snake . But the girl is a saiyan so Chichi doesn't have to worry about a thing !...

"O.O" But if she didn't have to worry ..why did she look so concerned and looked like she was on the edge of freaking out ?

" Aww isn't that cute ?" Gohan said not concerned at all , until he looked at his mother of course "Umm mom?" he asked confused .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU STUPID SNAKE OR YOU'LL BE THE NEXT THING THAT GOES ON GOTEN'S PLATE !" Chichi yelled at the snake while taking her daughter inside the house and locking the door .

She turned around with a relieved look and saw Gohan looking at her in a very confused way .

"….."

"……"

"Umm I ehh , well she may be saiyan but she's still a girl and not very strong because she's just 1 year old you know !" she explained .

"Mom …Goten is one year too and he beat up a dinosaur yesterday" Gohan said to her , not believing her .

" Well she never trained before !" Chichi said defending her daughter .

"Tch you're way too concerned , mmmhh remembers me of the old days , better not think about that though . It's not what people would call ; a lot of fond memories" Gohan said sweatdropping while thinking about how he had to spend hours in his room studying .

" Fine then I'm too concerned , but I don't care , she's my only daughter and no-one or nothing is going to take that away from me"she said sticking out her tongue to Gohan .

"concerned but still a child eh ?" Gohan said while laughing at his mother's actions and went upstairs .

" …." Goten stared pretty angry at his mother and she noticed that .

"….Umm Goten ? What's wrong sweety?" she asked him while getting to her knees and putting Chiku down .

" : You know what's wrong : " Goten thought to himself

" ……..OK , OK , I know why you're mad , but I can't tell the truth right ?" she asked him desperately .

"……" Goten continued staring very angry at her .

" Oh come on , you can't expect me to tell your brother about Chiku and all , he'd freak out !" she said more desperately .

"……" Goten started to stare very evil at his mother now .

"O.O ..Heheheehehhe…..I think I'll go shopping now" Chichi quick said and left the house .

after she left the house Chiku stared at Goten , he stared back

"Stupid brat " Goten grumbled in baby language .

"Hey who are you calling stupid , stupid !" Chiku said back to Goten's surprise

"You can actually understand me ?" he asked stunned

"Of course I can , and besides , you better start calling me your BIG sister cus I'm almost one year older than you are" she said proud .

"……..YOU ARE ONE YEAR OLDER THAN ME AND ME NOR GOHAN KNEW ABOUT THAT?" he asked shocked .

"Yeah , she hid me nine months" Chiku said like she was telling him that the sky's blue .

" ……..She did that so everyone else wouldn't find out the truth about you didn't she ?" The little boy asked .

"Hey you're pretty smart !"she said

" ….." Goten didn't look very happy though

"Hey what's wrong ? I just gave you a compliment you should be happy" she said confused

"I am but….." he began but his stomach interrupted him " I'm kinda hungry"

" Hahaha ! I can see you're really my brother and you just had breakfast , oh well saiyans…so what's it going to be ? ….the cookies or are we going for the candy ?" she asked amused .

"cookies , definately !" Goten said without a thought . And the two of them marched away towards their goal .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile……

" Hey Krillin , look what came with the mail today" 18 said and handed him a letter "It looks like some sort of bill , did you buy one of those tv-products to make you tall again ?" she asked him and went into the kitchen .

"Mmmh?" Krillin started reading " You owe us **10.00000 zenie** for destroying too many earias ( and mountains ) over the years !" he yelled not believing what this bill was about and how much **HE** had to pay .

" Did you say something ?" 18 asked cooly while walking up to Krillin .

"18 I have to ask you a very serious question , it's very **VERY** serious and important"Krillin said while holding onto her hands .

" …..O.O ….: Is he going to ask me to marry him :" She thought stunned .

" Would you …..no ….umm ….. do you.." Krillin started .

"Yes? …." She asked dreamy .

" okay here goes ……Do you want to help me paying back this GIGANTIC bill :)" He finally asked with a hopeful grin .

"…….."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Pikkon ? Did you hear someone screem just now ?" Goku asked Pikkon looking around .

"………" Pikkon didn't answer and continued drinking his soda .

"HelllloooooooooOOOOooooo" Goku tried again .

"……." Pikkon still continued drinking and not paying any attention to Goku .

"Geez! How rude !" Goku said annoyed and turned to King Kai "Can you believe that guy ! He just totally ignores me ! Maybe I should dress myself up as a soda , I bet then I would get him to listen to me !" He said and walked of with big clouds of anger hovering above his head .

" Goku you forgot he's deaf because of your snoring , that's why he didn't respond " King Kai said and turned around , not seeing Goku anywhere " Now where did that saiyan go ?" he said to himself , after looking to the right and to the left he gave up and went off to fight with one of the other Kai's who happened to pass by .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with Krillin …

"Geez what did I do to deserve this?" He said while looking in the mirror .

"I think bald suits you better" 18 said passing by .

"Really?" he asked smiling .

"No" she said lamely and walked away .

"….I'm going to ask if Gohan can destroy every single pair of scissors in on this planet " Krillin said annoyed and threw a ki blast at the scissors he had just got to know , …..the scissors survived . " And I think I could use a little training" he admitted sweatdropping .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeay ! we made it !" Cheered Goten in front of the kitchen table .

" Not yet my dear brother , we stil have to get **ON **the tablet to be able to grab the cookie jar !" Chiku said while thinking how she could get on the table .

" ….hey maybe this'll work?"Goten said pointing to the table-cloth .

"Hey yeah ! We can climb up on the table with that !" she said happy and woth started climbing .

………………………….

…………………………..

" Almost there Chiku" Goten who was climbing ahead of her said

he almost reached the top but before they could the table-cloth started to come down a little ( it was being hold up by the **BIG** cookie jar )

"Uhoh" Goten said stopping .

"Hey why are you stopping ? We're not there yet !" she asked annoyed but then noticed the problem herself "UhooOOOOOOHHH!"

THUD!

THUD!

" Auuucccchh ! Goten grabbed his head in pain "that hurt !"

" AUUCccccchh indeed !" Chiku agreed .

"So now what ?" Goten asked her

"….We're defeated …." She said looking down .

" Hey … why don't we go over to plan B ?" Goten asked her with a grin .

"Ahh so you too are familiar with the plan B eh ?" She said.

"Of course , every baby knows plan B" he said .

Both grinned and opened their mouth and then they …" wwwWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried their lungs out .

" WAaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Goten cried .

"WAaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"his sister folowed .

And after a few moments they could hear Gohan coming down the stairs

"Hey ! Hey ! What's wrong ?" he asked the two of them .

" Waaaahhhh!" Goten pointed at the bruise on his head .

" Oww you hurt youself huh? ...And you Chiku? What's the matter with you ? You don't have any bruises or scratches or something , so why are you crying?" Gohan asked her confused .

"WAAAAaaaaaaa…….: Damn the guy's right O.O ….oh well : WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhh!"she cried again and pointed to Goten's bruise too , which made Gohan sweatdrop .

" But hey it's okay , ….so can you two be quiet now , so I can go back to study ?" Gohan asked hopefully .

poor Gohan

" : hihi let's give it to him bro :" Chiku said to Goten in the baby talk Gohan didn't understand .

" : hehe yeah :" he agreed

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they cried together giving every animal in the forest and around their house , and Gohan , a terrible headache .

"AARRGGHH!" Gohan cried and looked around him to find a solution to his problem , he couldn't find anything until of course he spotted the cookie jar on the table "Here ! Take a cookie and shut up you two !" He quickly gave them a cookie and both were immediatly quiet .

" :Finally he got the message ! Took him long enough :" Chiku cheered

": Yeah you get so stupid when you grow up: " Goten agreed

and both kids feasted on their cookies .

" Finally " Gohan sighed and plopped down on the couch " And now I have a migraine so I can't study at all !" Gohan grumbled but after lying on the couch for a few minutes he fell asleep.

"Poor Gohan , it's pretty tiring handling two smart kids like us" Chiku said feeling a bit guilty .

"Yeah , we should give him a break and only be mean to mommy because she hid you for nine months " Goten added

" Yeah good idea ! Hehe this is going to be fun my little brother"

**END of chapter 1 ! **

_Lmg :_ Yeay ! this is my largest chapter so far :)

_Goku :_ I'm proud of you ! ( wags tail around )

_Lmg :_ thanks :) ……And by the way , where's Vegeta ? ( looking around room )

_Goku :_ I don't know but aren't you supposed to be glad he isn't here? I mean he almost caught you and I think he's still mad at you

_Lmg :_ No , I'm annoyed that he's not here .

_Goku :_ Why?

_Lmg :_ I wanted to show him the pictures I took :) ( holds up pictures )

_Goku :_ ooeeeee ! lemme see! ( hops up and down )

_Lmg :_ Okay …well here's one of Vegeta cursing at me , …here's one of Vegeta falling over a banana that "suddenly" appeared out of no-where . ( watching pictures with Goku )

_Vegeta :_ ( has ninja outfit on and comes out of the shadows …..gains u pon Lmg and Goku )

_Lmg :_ here's one of Vegeta in his under/….oww no that's my brother .

_Vegeta :_ boo!

_Lmg :_ ( turns around )

_Goku :_ ( turns around too )

_Lmg :_ hey Vegeta , well where was I ? Oh yeah now here I have one wich includes Trunks' **diaper** !

_Vegeta :_ Ow hey did I tell you I married Dotty just a second ago ?

_Lmg :_ good for you now here……..WHAT ! O.O ( faints)

_Vegeta :_ a sweet revenge ♥

_Dotty :_ Hey I guess I must have fallen asleep cus I didn't know that ! Soooo will you kiss the bride now Geta? ♥

_Vegeta :_ oh gee ! look at the time ! well see ya gotta go ! ( runs away and leaves Dotty with a cloud of dust )

_Dotty :_ owwww! ( pouts and takes in Lmg's seat )

_Goku :_ ehhh …well cya next time :) ….I think O.o


End file.
